sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Skills
Unlocking this article Hi, I'm a SDGO player that actully comes from Hong Kong. I have some test datas about skills in game gathered by some Taiwanese players. It would really help if someone can unlock the article and let me update it. Thanks in advance. --CNR4806 13:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) This page has been vandalized in the past. Tell me what you have in mind, because I am quite hesitant to unlock it, for obvious reasons. While I'm not against you editting things, in fact I encourage it and I'm thankful you chose to do so, I'd like to know what you're planning to do. --Monotonous 14:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I do understand why the page has been locked to most editors, since a massive list of skill is prone to be edited with unconfirmed data. However, this Taiwanese site contains confirmed test data of every single skill available in detail, even to the level of the factor of each effect (e.g. 75% beam damage reduction for I-Field). It'd be perfect if this site also contain such detailed data. --CNR4806 14:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) There are obvious errors in that list. Such as reload up, which is stated to be 25% from the Netmarble website. Also, measurements in pixels instead of using real numerical values isn't something I would put too much trust in. It feels wrong in certain aspects. Assault command giving 50% extra boost is something that doesn't feel right either. I don't really know about the testing method used either. --Monotonous 15:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Reload up is actully measured by using time measuring, and from my own testing with the Aile Strike, I'm pretty damn sure that Reload up does more than 25%. As for the Assault command, it really feels wrong. All range-related data are presented in the form of squares in the Gundam Fight map, which is currently the most accurate form of range data. All damage-related tests are conducted with the attacking suit having damage-maximizing skill, so the data is fairly accurate. --CNR4806 15:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll let you do as you please then, and I'll unlock the page. --Monotonous 15:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear that ShanaMia re-protected the article and undo'ed all changes I did before I can even complete it. All editing job paused and is on hold now. (Glad to know that I actully decided to modify the article as a whole after compelting a few skills, so I have full backup of what I did.) --CNR4806 17:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wow! It seems that the detailed reload data with second as a unit as well as every single remark on every single suit I editted was undo'ed by the same person. Looks like this wikia does not have enough (if any) interest for detailed information at all. I'm withdrawing from this madness. Good luck making people stay with those inaccurate data. --CNR4806 17:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I have my reasons for what I did, and if you want to discuss them, you're welcome to come on IRC and talk. We're not completely unreasonable, but we find it better for the general user if we try not to overload them with too much information. --ShanaMia 17:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, I'd like to remind you that Enhanced Close-Range Protection is on GP02A and Astray 'Powered Red', so you probably should remove note 9 from it. --HK player Also, you'd better clean up Notes 2 and 9, since it's a bit repetitive, no?--same HK player as ^ I just thought i'd throw in something small that you could add to the page. The skill "Clear Mirror, Still Water (Meikyou Shisui)" Is also called "Pure Soul" in the NA version. Like I said nothing greatly important, but it would help people who are curious about it.